Garnet
"YOU THINK IS FUNNY OROCHIMARU? I NOT LAUGHING...YOU HAVE ME AND MY FELLOW DRAGONS SET UP AND THINK MANNY WAS EVEN DEAD BUT FOR MYSELF SUFFERING FOR MY STUDENT BEING KILLED AND NOW I GONNA CHANGE MY WAYS FOR WHAT I DONE BY BETRAYING EVERYONE....ALSO BUT I DOING THIS FOR MANNY'S SAKE" Master Nigel is an expert on the Light civilization and its creatures. Just like the Light civilization, Nigel is ordered, precise, and highly logical. As the leader of the council of masters, Nigel guides the Order of the Kaijudo Duel Masters in their efforts to maintain the Veil to protect Earth from the creature world—and from Darkspella. Nigel is a master strategist, often guiding operations from his war room in the Kaijudo dojo with the help of a surveillance squadron of Stalker Spheres for even but also run and operates the whole Kaijudo Gauntlet Mountain systems also that Master Nigel does not like Manny to befriending creatures and but never get along with him like Master Tiera stated and also as that Nigel was very uncomfortable around with Manny by his Brain-Mind ideas in other way and that not even also why Nigel does not dislike Manny but which is because of him promoted to be a Jonin as well when also as that Tiera knew Manny and Him are not even getting along with each other, He maintains order in the Temple where they track The Veil's condition. As an enemy of disorder, Nigel isn't too psyched about Manny's new creature-befriending ways -- and he's not shy about saying so, either and also Nigel common enemy is Lex the Light civilization duel master which he don't like Light creatures to be enslaved and but that even also He was the arch rival of Gravtion Role As the Light Clans Master, Master Nigel can help Manny to find the Last Piece to Five Stones and also Nigel knew that Lloyd would master Light and also Master Nigel gave Lloyd an powerful attack to defeat Darkspella He was there with other Clans Masters and also Him and Riquet are good friends and as even also Master Nigel want to protect Lloyd from the Darkness Army and as even also He's puts Manny in charge to protect Lloyd from Darkspella, and also Nigel asked Minnie to build the Kaijudo Tech Phone and Creature Trackers for the five Young Kaijudo Fighters Nigel Profile Name: Nigel Brightmore City: Winter Park State: Florida Affiliation: Kumogakure Attribute: Kaijudo Gauntlet Civilization: Light Race: Human Clans: Light Family Zeuscules ( Pet ) ??? ??? ??? Nigela Brightmore ( Daughter ) Personally Creature Ashliger, Holy Dark Beast Gwem, Demonic Spirit Knight Ra-vu, Seeker of Lightning Solario, the Patroller Effex, Mecha Monk Ethel, Star Sea Elemental Deis Al Mars, Guardian of Flight Belix, the Explorer General Kuwagatan Dorothea, the Explorer Hydro the Storm Hydroer Riccoshot, Thunder Hercules Beetle Saga, the Almighty Creator Gold Rat, Number 56 Unit Magmadragon Ogrist Vhal Dew Mushroom White Kin, the White Shipper Akashic First, Electro-Dragon Trueangel King Leo the Star Reusol, the Oracle Sarius, Vizier of Suppression Codenight Congratulation La Tayu, the Oracle Nero Gryphis, Mystic Light Emperor Acolytes Emmanuel Garcia Sif Red Alert Yu Garcia Harp Note Alito Mavra Flamewing Jetstorm Jetbane Nick Maxwell Alpha Garcia Thor Chris Hughes Volstagg Sasha Garcia Anna Garcia Nolan Stormgate Annabeth Chase Arcee Bumblebee Beebane Pipes Gamma Garcia Anna Kaboom Lana Maxwell Rogue ( former student ) Dark Sonic ( former student ) Deck Master Nigel uses Light civilizations deck. and his deck was called the Judgement of Light. Norito the Leader of Morals Piper the Mystic Piper Panopter x2 Sword Horned x3 Stormspark Blast x10 Starseed Squadron x6 Memory Keeper x2 Metal Max x4 Keeper of Laws x4 Keeper of Twilight x7 Ra-Vu, Seeker of Lightning Thunder Reaper x2 Luminar x5 Sasha, Channeler of Light Citadel Magistrate x2 Ra-Vu the Stormbringer Blade Seer x6 Episode Appearance Light and Water Rulings Nigel's Pity Judgement Nigel Visited By Lightning Shadow In The Darkness Army Base Spells Arc Link Spark - Master Nigel's main spell Logic Cube - Master Nigel's Light spell Equipments Dueling Gauntlet: Amulet Deck Case: Nigel's Cross Gears Heavenly Gear - Daylight Deity - Nigel's main cross gear Celesital Keys Libra - Nigel's Gold Celesital Key Shogun Master Nigel use the Dragon shogun to defeat the Darkness Army Gallery Nigel1 Large.jpg|Nigel And Nadia Feel Sorry For Manny's Lost Of Thor, Sif and Loki And They Support Him For Lost Of His Childen Who Became Young Kaijudo Nigel4 Large.jpg Nigel6 Large.jpg Nigel8 Large.jpg Nigel3 Large.jpg Nigel2 Large.jpg|Nigel Explains To Manny About The Psychic Creatures In Order To Awaken Gaial Ore Dragon For Finding All Three Of Them Nigel7 Large.jpg Char 82189.jpg|"I Wish You Rather Just Listen To Me When I Explaining Hyperspatial Zone Manny?" Ra-vu1 Large.JPG NigelNumberWashed.JPG|Nigel was Numberized by Thunder Spark Dragon 500px-Naga4.png Bakugan ep 47 1.png|Nigel turn to face Manny with a smile 3710.png Naga.jpg Naga3.png NAGAMASTERNIGEL.JPG Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Light Clans Category:Floridians Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Wizard Class Category:Kaijudo Masters Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Light Category:Light Civilizations Duelists Category:Light Class Category:Male Characters Category:Light Civilizations Wizards Category:Cross Gear Users Category:Gold Key Class Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Duel Masters Category:Light and Fire Masters Category:Light Masters Category:Main Characters Category:NPC Category:Strategists Category:Council Of Masters Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Teachers Category:Clans Leaders Category:Manny's Masters Category:Clans Masters